


out of hand

by mihaly



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hospitalization, Humor, Injury, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: Buck and Eddie wind up in the hospital with questionable injuries.





	out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into the 9-1-1 fandom and naturally I come bringing porn.
> 
> This was inspired by two recent-ish news stories that kinda coincided with each other. It's nothing super traumatic nor gory, but I don't want to say what they are here. Go to the end notes if you need to know before reading.
> 
> For Ryan, since he's the one who got me back into this show and helped me with this idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been reckless and careless. Someone was bound to get hurt.

Little did they know it was going to be both of them.

Eddie and Buck laid side-by-side in their hospital beds. Eddie with a broken nose, Buck with a ruptured trachea.

An hour before their next shift together, Eddie called Bobby and told him where they were.

_“Are you serious, Diaz?”_

_“Yes, sir. Buck should be getting out of surgery soon.”_

_“Boy, you two sure did a number on each other.”_

_“We sure did.”_

_“Well, you can count on me, Hen, and Chim all stopping by after the shift’s over. Just… don’t hurt each other more than you already have, alright? Or do I gotta send Athena over there to handcuff you each to the bed so you don’t touch each other?”_

_“I don’t think that’s necessary, Bobby.”_

_“Alright. See you soon.”_

They’d been there all day. The doctors were surprised that both of them wanted to be in the same room together given the injuries they gave each other. In Eddie’s experience, broken noses weren’t this big of a deal, except they were when the bleeding wouldn’t stop. And tracheal injuries of Buck’s type were rare, a massive blow to his throat.

When they arrived in the emergency room with Eddie’s blood on both of their shirts, the intake nurse took one look at them and simply asked, “Okay, so who threw the first punch?”

It was not that simple.

The TV chattered with some talk show with 4-5 women sitting around a table. Buck had the remote and chose this channel without any explanation. (Though Eddie was sure he would’ve gotten one had Buck been able to speak.) It had been years since Eddie watched any adult mid-day programming. Shockingly, Christopher only wanted to watch Paw Patrol.

Just as he was working out why eyebrow gel was such a big deal to these women, Eddie’s phone vibrated with a text message.

**CHIMNEY: What room are you in?  
** **EDDIE:** _4158_

“They’re on their way up,” he said to Buck who was wide awake and alert after surgery.

“Great,” Buck said hoarsely, his voice barely a whisper. “Can’t wait to tell them what happened.”

“They don’t have to know.”

“They do if it changes how we’re gonna work together…”

Eddie sighed. He didn’t want his work life to change. He liked his coworkers. He liked his boss. He liked being partnered with Buck. They could deal with this on their own. The station didn’t need to know.

Within minutes, Bobby, Hen, and Chimney walked through the door to their hospital room. They were out of uniform, but still very clearly came from work, the smell of the station lingering on their clothes. Chim carried balloons and two Playboy magazines, and Hen had a pair of stuffed animals that were clearly purchased in the gift shop.

“We got you guys some presents!” Chimney said. He passed them each a Playboy magazine after setting down the balloons on their shared side table.

“You two don’t look nearly as bad as Bobby made it seem,” Hen remarked as she gave them each a stuffed animal.

“There was a lot more blood earlier,” Eddie said.

“And I had surgery,” Buck whispered.

“Should you really be speaking, Buck?” Bobby asked sharply, his arms crossed over his chest. His narrowed eyes glanced between them under his furrowed brow.

Eddie felt the shame and embarrassment bubble in his stomach. It was one thing to be reprimanded by your superior officer for something you did on the job. It was another to be scolded by a man you admire and respect for something you did in your own time.

“I can’t believe you two,” Bobby began. “I get there can be some tension after a shift. I get that we can blame each other for what happened on a call. I know the carousel collapse at Griffith Park took a lot out of all of us this week. But that does not give you the right to leave my station and take your stress out on each other.”

Buck peered over at Eddie knowingly from his bed.

“Bobby—” Eddie said, speaking for both of them.

“Let me finish,” he interrupted. “I can’t have two of my men beating the shit out of each other—”

“We weren’t—”

“Diaz, it’s important—”

“We were having sex!” Eddie all but shouted.

Bobby was stunned.

“…Excuse me?”

“You guys were having sex?” Chimney asked with growing interest.

“Damn straight!” Buck answered.

“Or not straight,” Hen supplied, holding back her amusement.

Eddie sighed heavily. He wished he could’ve disappeared into the mattress. Years of military service had taught him to keep his sexuality and relationships private. The only guys in his unit in Afghanistan who knew he liked men were the ones he sucked off in the showers, and that was two too many. He wasn’t ashamed to be bisexual, but he didn’t need everyone to know.

Bobby’s brain was still glitching. He obviously was not expecting that answer.

“But how did you… You have a…” He gestured to his own nose.

“Broken nose? Yes.”           

“Did Buck hit you during… it?”

“Not even close,” Eddie said before taking a deep breath to explain.

* * *

 

_The minute the door closed at Buck’s apartment their hands were on each other, their lips meeting in a hungry and desperate kiss. Buck pinned him against the door with a firm grip around his waist. Eddie could already feel his half-hard cock eagerly pressing against his thigh. He rolled his hips forward to answer and let Buck know he was right there with him._

_“You looked so hot today,” Buck mumbled against his lips. “Wanted to fuck you right against the truck when you took off your shirt.”_

_Eddie knew the exact moment Buck was talking about. He’d been washing the firetruck when one of the other guys sprayed him with water. His shirt was sopping wet, so he peeled it off and tossed it aside. It was hot as hell in LA that day and the lack of clothing felt nice. There was a moment he glanced up at the common area where Buck leaned against the railing, staring at him intensely and sucking a red popsicle._

_“Wanted to be that popsicle in your mouth,” Eddie said._

_“Fucking would’ve let you. Would’ve let you fuck my mouth in front of everyone.”_

_Even though he was private and would never do it in real life, Eddie’s fantasies often took place at the station, fucking Buck freely out in the open. He’d fuck him against the truck, on the couch, in the showers. He’d ride Buck’s cock during station_ _meals if he could._

_He loved how alive Buck made him feel, and the sex was so, **so** good. He’d do anything for him._

_“I’ll fuck your mouth right now,” Eddie purred._

_Buck growled with excitement before kissing Eddie again. He pulled them away from the door and skillfully walked Eddie backward through the apartment to his bedroom. Once inside, they both briefly broke apart to strip naked as quickly as they could. Buck was always faster than him so once Eddie’s underwear hit the floor, Buck was pulling him onto the bed._

_They knelt on the bed, hands grabbing at whatever skin they can reach as they continued kissing. Buck’s cock was sandwiched between their stomachs while Eddie’s rested between Buck’s legs as it grew to its full hardness._

_“You ready?” Eddie asked._

_“Fuck, yes,” Buck said._

_“Lay down on your back and hang your head off the bed.”_

_With a devilish smile, Buck did as he was told. Eddie climbed off the bed and stood up. He had an amazing view of Buck stretched out across the bed and his cock jutting straight up in the air. His eyes trailed down Buck’s tall, strong body, taking in every muscle, to where his face disappeared between Eddie’s legs. His cock twitched._

_Buck grabbed at his thighs as he got into position. His cock loomed over Buck’s face and his balls brushed against Buck’s chin. Buck greedily took one into his mouth and sucked, taking Eddie by surprise. He bent forward, placing his hands on Buck’s chest._

_“Fuck,” Eddie gasped._

_Buck released his testicle with a pop._

_“Fuck my throat,” Buck said. “Wanna choke on your massive cock.”_

_Buck wasn’t just being complimentary. Eddie’s cock was definitely larger than average by at least two inches. He never really cared until the night when he and Buck first slept together. Buck became **obsessed** with how much bigger Eddie’s cock was and wanted to feel it penetrating him anyway he could. Since then, Buck loved to whisper to Eddie at the station about how much his jaw hurt from the night before. Eddie understood that Buck had a serious sex addiction and never wanted to exploit that, but god, did it pay off sometimes. Buck was positively shameless when it came to sex. And Eddie only had that confidence when they were alone._

_He shifted his hips back and let the head of his cock slowly enter Buck’s awaiting mouth. He started off slowly, letting him adjust to the thickness, but soon Buck was pulling at his thighs to encourage him to properly fuck his throat._

_For someone who only began sleeping with men two months ago, Buck’s ability to deepthroat was unbelievably impressive. And for that Eddie was grateful._

_Eddie drove his hips in, in, in, his cock going a little deeper each time until Buck’s lips were wrapped around the base. Buck moaned wantonly as Eddie picked up speed and roughly fucked his throat as he was explicitly asked. He could feel his cock plunging deep into Buck’s throat, the muscles contracting and constricting around it._

_“You like that?” he asked Buck aggressively. Eddie didn’t need an actual answer. From the way his cock twitched in front of him as Eddie thrusted, he was sure Buck was enjoying it. Regardless, Buck responded by digging his fingers into Eddie’s thighs and getting him to go even faster._

_Soon, Eddie was fucking Buck’s mouth vigorously. His cock deeply penetrated Buck’s throat just as he asked. Occasionally, he would shove his cock all the way in and wait for Buck’s inevitable struggle to breathe. The way his throat would desperately fight against the intrusion would have typically alarmed Eddie, except he knew this was exactly what Buck wanted by the way his cock would jump with excitement and his fingers would dig into Eddie’s thighs to hold him there._

_Every thrust brought Eddie closer to climax. His balls lewdly slapped against Buck’s nose, but Buck didn’t seem to care. He was positively starving for Eddie’s cock._

_“I’m gonna cum,” Eddie warned. His ejaculation was imminent, so he withdrew to just the tip between Buck’s lips. With a couple sharp shallow thrusts, he was coming, emptying himself into Buck’s eager mouth. He saw the bob of Buck’s Adam’s Apple as he drank him in. It was one of the most erotic sights Eddie had ever witnessed._

_Eddie pulled out and Buck immediately gasped for air. His face was red and he was taking deep breaths, but his eyes danced with glee. He scrambled to sit up and with a firm grip, he pulled Eddie down onto the mattress. He climbed on top of him, his hard cock resting on Eddie’s toned stomach, then leaned down and kissed him filthily. Eddie responded by grabbing Buck’s ass and directing him to grind against him._

_“Fuck,” Buck said hotly against his lips. “Fuckin’ love that big dick in my mouth.”_

_“Yeah? You like choking on cock?” Eddie replied crudely._

_“Could choke on yours all day.”_

_“Even at work?”_

_“ **Especially** at work.”_

_Eddie whined. One day after a particularly vulnerable bout of lovemaking, he shared his exhibitionist fantasies with Buck. They were strictly fantasies and nothing he would ever have the gall to do. Besides, most were illegal and highly impractical. He thought Buck would have found it weird but instead he escalated and told Eddie he would drop to his knees in the middle of the Hollywood farmers’ market and blow him in front of everyone if asked._

_“My lips around your cock until the bell rings. Then when we return, my mouth is right back on your dick like we never left,” Buck growled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My mouth attached to your dick all day like it lives there?”_

**_Oh._ **

_“Fuck, Evan,” Eddie gasped before kissing him passionately. He could feel himself getting hard again just from Buck’s words. If they kept this up, round two was just around the corner._

_Eddie crudely pulled Buck’s asscheeks apart and let his fingertips gently press against his hole. He needed to open Buck up if he was going to fuck him._

_Clearly Buck knew what Eddie was thinking because he immediately pulled back and reached for the nightstand where he kept his oversized bottle of lube proudly on display. Eddie stopped him._

_“Wanna use my tongue,” he said._

_Buck’s eyes widened with excitement. Eddie had never rimmed him before and tonight was the perfect night to start._

_“Fuck, yes, I want that too,” Buck said. “How do you want me?” Eddie tugged at his thighs._

_“Up here,” he answered, gesturing to his face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he meant._

_Buck rose to his knees and crawled up Eddie’s body to straddle his head. His cock and balls took up most of Eddie’s field of vision, but he could still see Buck’s eager face. God, he loved this view._

_“Just like this?” Buck asked._

_“Yeah,” Eddie said. “Lower yourself down gently…”_

_Buck did as he was told. As he did, Eddie pulled his ass apart and stretched out his tongue to find his hole. Within seconds, he was licking across the puckered flesh._

_Buck gasped sharply above him and he felt him grip the headboard._

_“Oh, **fuck!** ”_

_Eddie drew Buck down further, to sit more completely on his face. Buck’s cock and balls rested on Eddie’s face and his nose was digging into his perineum. All Eddie could see, smell, and taste was Buck._

_Eddie was certain he had died and gone to heaven._

_His beard scratched against Buck’s skin as he pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. He licked and probed at Buck’s hole, drawing some impassioned moans from his partner above._

_“Oh, fuck, Eddie. Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Fuck, fuck, fuck…”_

_Buck started to rock his hips as Eddie continued, licking deeper and deeper. With every pass, Buck rutted faster, grinding against Eddie’s face. It was filthy and perverted and downright depraved. If Buck was willing to blow Eddie whenever in the station, Eddie would let Buck sit on his face any chance he could get._

_Buck rode Eddie’s tongue faster and faster and Eddie could tell he was close. As he did, he dropped his weight further, seated more fully on Eddie’s face. It was getting harder to breathe, but given how Buck **literally choked on his cock** earlier, Eddie figured it was the least he could do. But Buck was losing control. He was so lost to the pleasure and chasing his orgasm that he wasn’t paying attention. Eddie knew he was moments away from coming and if he just held on—_

**_CRACK!_ **

_Eddie's nose broke under the pressure of Buck's pelvis._

_“Fuck, Eddie—!” Buck shouted as he came._

_His hips slowed just enough for Eddie to take control of the situation. He frantically slapped at Buck’s thighs. Buck must’ve sensed something was wrong because he immediately dismounted._

_“Oh, shit, Eddie! I’m so sorry!” he said, utterly panicked._

_“It’s okay,” he assured him. It wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened, but it did mean there would be no round two and he was so looking forward to it._

_Blood poured out of Eddie’s nose. Buck jumped out of bed and ran to grab supplies. The perks of dating another firefighter._

_They tried the best they could to get the bleeding to stop, but to no avail. It was broken._

_They cleaned themselves up and headed to the ER._

* * *

 

“Then, after I was admitted, Buck mentioned to one of the nurses that his throat hurt,” Eddie said. “Turns out he suffered a rare tracheal injury when I was, you know…”

“Fucking his mouth?” Chimney supplied. Eddie's cheeks were a furious shade of red.

“Bingo,” Buck said, giving Chimney finger guns and a proud smile.

“So that means Diaz has gotta be bigger than you, Chim,” Hen said with a smirk. “Maybe his nickname should be Chimney.”

“More like Anaconda,” Buck chimed in again.

“Okay!” Bobby declared, throwing his hands in the air. “Now that I know this doesn’t require disciplinary action, I’m going home. I think you two are in good hands and should you need anything, text one of them.” He gestured to Chim and Hen before quickly exiting the room.

“I guess you won’t be needing these,” Chimney said as he gingerly picked up the copies of Playboy he had purchased.

“Next time,” Hen said, leaning over to Eddie. “Have him sit the other direction. Less risk of this happening again.” She smiled cheekily and patted Eddie on the arm.

After some goodbyes, they were gone.

Eddie couldn’t believe he just told his coworkers about his sex life. He didn’t go into full detail – just hit the main points – but it was already more than enough. He was mortified.

He glanced over at Buck who was beaming at him proudly.

“11 out of 10, would totally rupture my windpipe again for you,” he said lovingly, despite his current injury.

Eddie laughed.

“Same,” he said simply.

He loved Buck so much. 11 out of 10.

**Author's Note:**

> The news stories this fic is based around are the one where the guy sucked a 10-inch dick and ruptured his windpipe and the one where the girl injured her neck after her girlfriend sat on her face too hard.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
